A chance of Romance
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: After Feathertails death Crowfeather is broken, and the only cat who might be able to make him happy again is a cat he thought he hated. Squirrel/Crow
1. Grief

Chapter One:

Squirrelpaw gazed down at the still form of Feathertail stunned, 'Why, Starclan, why,' she yowled silently and numbed walked over the young warriors body. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Crowpaw mourning over her, and she felt a twinge of sympathy shoot through her a she remembered how he had loved Feathertail. Glancing at Tawnypelt, Stormfur, and Brambleclaw who were to busy mourning to be really paying attentionyo her, so she walked over to Crowpaw. "I know how you loved her, and I'm sorry that she had to die," she told him.

"Thank you, for trying to cheer me up," Crowpaw meowed glancing up at her his eyes dull with grief. "I will never forget her," he whispered.

"No one will," Squirrelpaw promised him before walking away back to her original spot, but couldn't stop thinking about how great she had felt to be speak to Crowpaw without fighting. 'I hope he is able to get over Feathertails death,' she thought and yawned realizing how tired she was. Turning away from the body of Feathertail she found herself a place to lay down and fell asleep.

The chapters will get longer


	2. Journey home

Chapter two

Crowpaw woke up and sat up sighing sadly, it had been two days since Feathertail had given her life up to the tribe to protect them from sharptooth. He felt grief flood him, and was so absorbed in his own grief that he almost missed Brambleclaws call for them to go. Sighing he stood up and walked over to where theothers were waiting for him, since Feathertails deathgrim and Squirrelpaw had gotten quite close, and now she was his only friend.

"We will travel fast, this time we know the mountains, so by nightfall we should be out of them," Brambleclaw told them and led them out of the tribes home. He led them confidently to the end of tribes territory and stopped giving them permission to rest and hunt.

"Why don't we hunt together?" Squirrelpaw asked Crowpaw.

"Okay," Crowpaw meowed and followed her to a good hunting spot. Soon they had caught a mouse each and the returned to the others and ate theIr mice.

"We should get going again," Brambleclaw told them and stood up along with Tawnypelt and Stormfur. Crowpaw glanced at Squirrelpaw and they followed the others father down the mountain. Just like Brambleclaw had said they were out of the mountains by nightfall and found a place to stay the night.

The next morning Crowpaw woke up and yawned looking around at the others who were still asleep. Stretching he scrambled to his paws and everyone stirred also scramblingyo their paws. Without talking Brambleclaw led them out of the den where they had spent the night and led them away from the rising soon leading the around the twoleg place where that had met purdy. Soon the had left the twoleg place behind and stopped to rest after the had crossed the last thunder path. "We should stay here tonight we will reach clan territory tomorrow," Brambleclaw told them and curling up beside Tawnypelt.

"I agree," Squirrelpaw meowed tiredly and Stormfur and Crowpaw murmured an agreement as they all curled up somewhere and fell asleep.


	3. Clan territory

Chapter three

Crowpaw was the first to wake up and glanced over at Squirrelpaw nudging her awake. "We should wake the others and get going," Crowpaw meowed once he saw that she was awake and stood up.

"Okay," Squirrelpaw meowed and got up and help Crowpaw wake the others.

"Come on let's go, we should reach clan territory by sun high," Brambleclaw meowed and led the away toward the clans territory. Soon high stones could be seen far off and they all picked up their pace. "I think we should stick together as long as we can," Brambleclaw meowed as they reached high stones and looked down towards the moors. After getting agreement from everyone he led them down into the moors and was stopped by Owlpaw,though Crowpaw didn't knohe that he was an apprentice yet.

"Owlkit, don't you recognize me?" Crowpaw asked andwatched his clan mate sniff the air before continuing. "I'm Crowpaw! What are you doing out here, Owlkit? Shouldn't you be in the nursery?"

"It's Owlpaw," the young apprentice snapped.

"You can't be an apprentice, your not six moons," Crowpaw meowed.

"And you can't be Crowpaw, he ran away," Owlpaw growled.

"I went on a long journey, but I'm back now," Crowpaw meowed.

"What's going on Owlpaw?" Mudclaw growled pushing his way through the gorse then he spotted Crowpaw and narrowed his eyes. "Well if it isn't the run away apprentice," he hissed.

"I didn't run away," Crowpaw meowed.

"Really, well you can tell Onestar why you left if you didn'tturn away," mudclaw hissed and stalked off motioning towards Crowpaw and Owlpaw to follow, but was heading towards the camp.

"Well, bye," Crowpaw meowed and headed after Mudclaw and Owlpaw."Surely, the camp is this way," Crowpaw meowed signaling in the other direction.

"We live in the old rabbits warrens now," Webfoot meowed coming out of the bushes.

"The clan has moved?" Squirrelpaw meowed confused.

"For now," Webfoot meowed and bounded away followed by Mudclaw, Crowpaw, and Owlpaw.

Squirrelpaws POV

Squirrelpaw watched Crowpaw follow his clan mates away and turned towards Brambleclaw. "I guess we should get to thunderclan," she meowed after hearing Tawnypelt say goodbye to him and bound away.

"I'll come with you," Stormfur meowed.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Riverclan?" Brambleclaw meowed confused.

"I have to tell Graystripe about Feathertail," Stormfur meowed.

"You don't have to we can tell him," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"Feathertail reminded him so much of our mom, so I do have to tell him," Stormfur meowed.

"I understand," Brambleclaw meowed laying his tail on Stormfurs shoulder. "Just follow us," he meowed.

"Come on let's go," Squirrelpaw meowed impatiently and began to race towards thunderclan territory with them following.


	4. Sunningrocks

Chapter four:

When they reached the camp they were surprised when no cats came to meet them as the continued further into the camp. Squirrelpaw looked around and her and Brambleclaw splite up while she went with Stormfur searching every den for cats.

"I'll look in the leaders den, you can look in the medicine den," Stormfur meowed and bounded off to the leaders den before she could stop him.

Letting out a sigh she shook her head and went to check inside the medicine den as soon as she slipped inside the medicine den she saw that no cat was inside and let out a sigh turning to head back out of the den. Before she could even leave the medicine down she was knocked to the ground and twisted around to see Cinderpelt glaring down at her. "Cinderpelt!" she meowed in surprise getting up when Cinderpelt got off of her gazing at her in confusion. "It's me, Squirrelpaw," she meowed watching as Cinderpelts confusion turned to delight and relief.

"You've had everyone worried about you...Is Brambleclaw with you?" Cinderpelt asked.

Squirrelpaw nodded looking up as Brambleclaw appeared at the mouth of the medicine den followed by Stormfur.

"Why is Stormfur here?" Cinderpelt asked.

"He has to tell Graystripe something, speaking of Graystripe where is the rest of Thunderclan?" Brambleclaw asked.

"We had to move to Sunningrocks," Cinderpelt meowed and led them out of camp.

"How is Firestar and Sandstorm?" Squrrelpaw asked.

"They are fine," Cinderpelt meowed.

"And Leafpaw?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"Sh-She was captured by twolegs, I 'm sorry," Cinderpelt whispered.

Squirrelpaw almost came to a stop stunned, but forced herself to keep walking barely noticing when they reached Sunningrocks. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked around at all the cats who was eyeing them suspiciously with a hint of suspiciousness. Soon cats started to come forwards to ask them where they had gone and Squirrelpaw decided to stay and answer their questions while Brambleclaw and Stormfur went to go find Graystripe. She quickly recounted the tail of her journey to sundrown place and through the mountains.

"How do we know that you were just trying to escape the hunger you would face," Mousefur called out glaring at her suspiciously.

"I would never do that to the clan," Squirrelpaw hissed lashing her tail. "If they rest of the clan is going hungry then I'll gladly go without food," she meowed defiantly.

"I'm sure you would," Firestar meowed from behind her.

Squirrelpaw spun around surprised to her father and Graystripe, who was looking blankly at his paws, behind her. 'Stormfur must of told him about Feathertail,' she thought feeling grief flood through her at the thought of Feathertail. Then she said bye to Stormfur as he told them goodbye and bounded off to riverclan. After Stormfur left she found herself wondering what Crowpaw was doing and wondered why she had ever got in so many fights with him.

They will realize that they're in love with each other soon


	5. Rescue misson and love

Chapter five

It had been a week maybe to since Squirrelpaw and the others had returned to the clans and she was trying to think of ways to get her sister back. Realizing how tired she was she curled up in her nest curling her tail over her nose and fell asleep. While she was asleep she had a dream about where her sister was and woke up. Scrambling to her paws she made her way out of the apprentice den just as Brackenfur walked out of camp. She was about to go with them but decided to go see if her father was around the temporary camp now. Looking around she couldn't see her father, but she did see Graystripe on sunning rocks overlooking the river and she bounded up to him. "Graystripe, I know where to find Leafpaw," she told him waiting for his reaction.

"Where?" Graystripe asked her spinning around to face her excitement flaring up in his amber eyes.

"Starclan told me where to find her, you just have to trust me," Squirrelpaw meowed and made her way down to the bottom of Sunningrocks just as Brackenfur raced into camp carrying Shrewpaw. "What happened?" she demanded racing over to them her eyes widening in horror after she had heard the story. "Goodbye my friend," she whispered listening to Graystripe gather a few warriors to help them get back they had lost to the twolegs.

-Timeskip-

Squirrelpaw felt like her heart was pounding in her throat she had never ran so fast before but the had finally gotten Leafpaw back along with Brightheart and Cloudtail, and Mistyfoot had returned to her clan mates, but they had lost Graystripe. She had just gotten her breath back when Cloudtail signaled for them to return back to camp. After a few minutes she followed watching her sister talk to Cody. To be honest she thought that it was a bad idea to bring Cody back to their camp but she wasn't about to say anything. Once they had reached Sunningrocks everyone reunited with the missing catcland congradulated those that had gone to rescue them.

with a shake of her head she went back to where the apprentices had been stayingband curled up falling asleep.

-Timeskip-

It had been days since Leafpaw and the other had been rescued and she was happy to have her sister back, and was relieved that Cody had returned to her twolegs earlier that morning. She had just groomed her fur when Brackenfur yowled out a warning that Windclan was here. While Tallstar tried to talk Firestar into leaving then and there, Tawnypelt, suddenly burst into camp.

"Tawnypelt is something wrong?" Firestar called down to her his green eyes filled with worry.

"The twolegs are destroying our camp," Tawnypelt yowled.

"Okay, I'll come with some warriors, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Sandstorm, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelpaw along with Leafpaw will come with us," Firestar yowled.

"Let me send some of my warriors," Tallstar begged Firestar.

"Okay," Firestar finally meowed.

"Onewhisker, Mudclaw, Webfoot, Tornear, Whitetail, and Crowpaw, go with them," Tallstar meowed his breath rasping in his throat.

Squirrelpaw followed her father out of camp falling into step beside Crowpaw a c couldn't help but glance and the Windclan apprentice.

As the made their way through Shadowclan territory she suddenly saw Crowpaw break away and run striaght towards a monster. With her heart pounding in her throat she raced after him and tackled him to the ground making sure that he was pinned down. "what are you doing?" she growled her heart still pounding as she looked down at him and realized how afraid she was of losing him.

Crowpaws POV:

Crowpaw had followed the Thunderclan and Windclan patrol out of camp when he noticed the monsters in the distance. 'I would rather join Feathertail in Starclan then remain hereany longer,' he thought and took off towards one of the monsters. He hadn't gotten very far before he was tackled to the ground by Squirrelpaw and he was pinned down. "I'm not afraid to jo..." he started to say but he cut himself off andshuts gazed at her his heart pounding hard in his chest as he realized that he had never realized how beautiful she was before. When he suddenly realized his true feeling for her he wanted to cry out to Starclan, sometime after the death of Feathertail he had fallen in love with Squirrelpaw.

Sorry about the Timeskip but I just wanted to get to the part where they realized their love for each other and I won't post the nextcChapter until after I get 5 reviews.


	6. The final decision

Chapter six

Squirrelpaw let him up looking anywhere but at him, "We better catch up with the others," she finally meowed. Seeing Crowpaw nod out of the corner of her eye and the two cats began to run to catch up with the others. By the time they caught up with the others they had just reached the Shadowclan camp. "You can help me, make sure that everyone is out," she meowed turning to Crowpaw meeting his gaze.

"Good idea," Crowpaw meowed holding her gaze for a few heartbeats before turning and disappearing into the Shadowclan camp. Once the two cats had entered the camp theyweren't from den to den to make sure everyone was out. Then they raced out of the camp glad that they were the last ones to leave the camp. They were about to return back to Sunningrocks when a tree fell straight towards Onewhisker suddenly he was sent flying as Firestar knocked him out of the way, but the tree fell on him.

"Firestar!" Squirrelpaw yowled racing over to the tree to see that Leafpaw and Onewhisker had dragged him out from under it. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that he wasn't breathing but a minute later he let out a gasp and she let out a sigh.

"I'm fine, I just lost a life," Firestar rasped still feeling weak from loosing a life. "We should get back to Sunningrocks," he meowed standing up and began to lead the cats back to Sunningrocks.

Squirrelpaw followed behind them and was surprised to find Riverclan waiting for them when they got back to Sunningrocks.

"RiverClan, has decided to leave, the river is getting lower and fish are starting to die, we will meet you at the border tomorrow," Leopardstar meowed bounding away to RiverClan territory before Firestar could say anything.

"We'll meet you at the border tomorrow, as well," Tallstar meowed and led his clan away supported by Onewhisker.

"Okay, everyone get some sleep, we set of at dawn," Firestar meowed and bounded off to the place he had made his den.

Squirrelpaw sighed wishing that Crowpaw had been able to stay and just went to were the apprentice den was and curled up into her nest falling asleep.

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted them to start the journey in the next chapter


End file.
